


El Primer Beso

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: F/M, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Koga está muy interesado en Yuna. Sin embargo, no sabe como acercarse a ella, por lo que pide un consejo a "sus padres".
Relationships: Aquila Yuna/Pegasus Kōga, Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 4





	El Primer Beso

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.**

**El primer beso**

Aquella mañana el sol ya se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. Koga permanecía medio dormido en una extraña posición. Últimamente se despertaba muy tarde; después de la batalla contra Marte, Saori lo dejaba levantarse hasta tarde. Las últimas semanas habían sido muy particulares, Saori, quien desde que él era un bebé lo trató como a un hijo, ahora se lo había llevado a vivir con ella y se asumía como su madre.

En aquella casa ubicada en las islas griegas, muy cerca del Santuario, Koga había pasado recuperándose de sus heridas de la batalla. Saori, por su parte, intentaba hacer lo más cómodo posible su estancia, dejándolo, por ejemplo, levantarse a la hora que quisiera. Esa mañana, al joven Caballero de Pegaso ya le estaba dando la luz en la cara, por lo que abrió los ojos. Centró su vista inmediatamente en la mesa que estaba junto a su cama, en ella puso celosamente una carta, que había recibido hacía un par de días, donde se encontraba una gran noticia.

Lo cierto era que en las últimas semanas había tenido contacto por correspondencia con sus amigos; sin embargo, las cartas que recibía de Yuna las leía una y otra vez, además de que las respondía inmediatamente. Koga no podía negarlo, la Santa de Águila había llamado su atención desde que la conoció (aún antes de ver su rostro) y con el paso del tiempo y las batallas, ella se había vuelto en una parte importante en su vida. Durante toda su vida, él jamás había convivido con chicas de su edad, y conocer a Yuna había sido simplemente lo mejor que le había sucedido. Ella era una joven muy inteligente y fuerte, además de ser muy hermosa.

En las cartas que se enviaban hablaban de lo que hacían durante ese tiempo de paz, Yuna le contó que regresó a lado de su maestra, mientras él le decía lo aburrido que le parecían los días después de tantas aventuras. También, y de manera muy sutil, Koga intentaba hacerle saber lo mucho que la extrañaba, inclusive tomó valor y le preguntó qué le parecería verse antes de iniciar las clases en Palestra, en su última carta Yuna le respondió que le parecía buena idea, por lo que se citaron un día antes del inicio de clases en los alrededores de la escuela (justo en el lugar donde se conocieron). Aquella excelente noticia había llenado de emoción a Koga.

El joven Pegaso se levantó y leyó por enésima vez la carta escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de Yuna, al leerla de nuevo le entró de pronto un nerviosismo. No la había visto en muchas semanas y no habían hablado a solas desde hacía tiempo ¿Exactamente de qué le hablaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al tenerla cerca? La duda lo invadió y más al recordar que justamente ese día era el día de la cita, esa misma tarde vería a Yuna.

Se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación con un involuntario y leve temblor. Caminó hacia la playa y vio a Saori sentada en una piedra y mirando hacia el horizonte. A pesar de que la amenaza de Marte había terminado, Koga notaba que su "madre" a veces tenía un semblante callado y nostálgico.

-Buenos días- le saludó cuando se acercó a ella.

-Ah… hola Koga- le respondió Saori interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Veo de nuevo se te pegaron las sábanas- le sonrió gentilmente.

-Sí, algo… - se sentó junto a ella. Creyó que en esos momentos ella era la única que podría ayudarle a solucionar su problema- Ah… Saori ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime.

-Bueno… es que… tengo un amigo- comenzó a decir- un amigo de Palestra que no conoces. Él, bueno, le gusta mucho una chica y no sabe cómo acercarse a ella.

-Ah… así que un amigo…- respondió Saori entendiendo todo, ella siendo Athena conocía a todos los alumnos de Palestra y sabía que Koga usaba ese viejo truco para pedirle un consejo- Bueno, me imagino que ese amigo tuyo no tiene por qué estar tenso, debe confiar en él mismo; si esa chica es lista sabrá apreciar todo lo que él es.

\- Pero qué debe decirle, cómo comportarse con ella y eso…

Saori sonrió al ver que su "hijo" ya no era un niño- Bueno, a las mujeres nos gustan los hombres que son muy seguros de sí mismos, que sean atentos… que sepan protegernos… un hombre que sin palabras te haga sentir especial- de pronto miró de nuevo al horizonte con esa mirada nostálgica, como si añorara a alguien.

Koga, por su parte, no soportó la curiosidad y preguntó- ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien así para ti?

Saori se sonrojó- Sí, pero con tantas cosas que nos separaban…- suspiró.

-Ah…

-Al menos- continuó la chica como si pensara en voz alta- una vez pude robarle un beso, mi primer beso… aunque él jamás lo supo- confesó por primera vez; hacía muchos años, cuando su amado Pegaso la rescató de Shaina y Jamián de Cuervo, ella lo besó mientras él estaba inconsciente. Jamás había revelado ese secreto a nadie, ni siquiera al propio Seiya.

Por su parte, a Koga le asaltó una idea que nunca había considerado: cómo sería besar a Yuna. Él jamás había besado a una chica y el solo pensarlo le ponía la cara roja.

Hubo un silencio en el que cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Saori estaba enfrascada en su pasado, mientras que Koga en el anhelo de su futuro. De pronto algo sucedió. Un enorme cosmos apareció, no era agresivo como el de Marte, sino cálido y agradable. Ambos miraron en dirección del origen de ese cosmos, desde la casa venía caminando el mismísimo Santo de Sagitario, Seiya de Sagitario.

Saori inmediatamente se puso de pie y sonrió. Koga jamás la había visto tan radiante.

-¡Seiya!- le dijo en cuanto el aludido se acercó a ellos- ¡Qué bueno que por fin pudiste venir a visitar!

-Hola Saori- le respondió con una sonrisa, luego miró al Pegaso- Hola Koga, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

El joven Caballero se puso de pie, no lo había visto desde que todo el asunto de Marte terminó y nunca lo había visto sin su armadura dorada- Buenos días señor Seiya- le saludó respetuosamente.

-Sólo dime Seiya…

-Seiya- interrumpió Saori- ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres algo de comer? Koga y yo apenas íbamos a desayunar ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Sería un placer- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Iré a decirle a Tatsumi que prepare la mesa para los tres- sentenció y se fue hacia la casa.

-Espero que no se moleste, sabes que no soy de su agrado- gritó Seiya y rió. Luego miró a Koga- ¿Y cómo has estado? Después de pelear tan valientemente contra Marte, me imagino que estás tomando un merecido descanso.

-Algo así señor Seiya, Saori quiere que descanse pero a veces me escapo a entrenar.

-No me digas señor…- le dijo con una gentil sonrisa- Bueno, me alegro que quieras seguir en forma, pero no te tomes las cosas tan enserio. Aún eres joven y tienes derecho a vivir tranquilo. En estos tiempos de paz deberías aprovechar y distraerte un poco, salir con tus amigos y por qué no conocer a una linda chica.

De pronto Koga recordó el asunto de Yuna. Entonces tuvo una idea, el Caballero de Sagitario era un hombre, quizás él podría darle un buen consejo que lograra aliviar sus nervios.- Señor… digo, Seiya ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro chico, lo que quieras.

-Es que… bueno, hay una chica que me gusta mucho y no sé qué hacer para que me haga caso- declaró directamente.

Seiya tomó asiento y suspiró- Bueno, la Santa de Águila ya te hace caso, eres su amigo- le respondió y Koga lo miró sorprendido al notar que Seiya había acertado de chica- No te preocupes, me di cuenta desde que vi cómo la procurabas en las batallas, pero no se lo diré a nadie…- suspiró de nuevo- Bien, supongo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es actuar natural con ella, deja que lo que ella te hace sentir sea quien guie tus acciones y palabras. Tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta de eso y si lo aprecia también te lo demostrará.

-¿Entonces no se lo digo directamente?- preguntó el joven.

-Depende, si eso es lo que te dicta tu corazón, hazlo. Aunque siempre he sido de la idea que a una mujer se le conquista con acciones, no con palabras que a veces suelen ser vacías.

-Oh… ya veo…- intentó procesar la información y de pronto le surgió otra duda- Y, si en el caso de que ella me aceptara, ¿qué debo hacer cuando… la bese por primera vez?- preguntó sonrojado.

Seiya se desconcertó, sin duda Koga ya no era un niño, mucho menos era el bebé que él recordaba- Bueno…- intentó explicarle, pero su nula experiencia no le permitía pensar claramente; así que le dijo lo que él haría si pudiera besar a Saori- Sucede lo mismo, actúa naturalmente y deja que las cosas sucedan. Cuando llegue el momento ideal se dará espontáneamente, sólo déjate guiar por tus sentimientos (ella también lo hará) y disfrútenlo.

En ese momento Saori los llamó. Se dirigieron a la casa y mientras desayunaba, Seiya le contaba sobre las peleas que tuvo cuando él era Santo de Pegaso. Koga escuchaba sorprendido las hazañas de su predecesor y más al notar su modestia al narrar cómo vencía a tantos enemigos, era Saori quien resaltaba sus triunfos. De pronto Koga tuvo dos ideas raras, la primera era que quería ser como Seiya: fuerte, valiente y sencillo; la otra era que si hubiese tenido un padre, le hubiese gustado que fuese como el Caballero de Sagitario.

-Ah Saori…- comenzó a decir Koga cuando terminaban de platicar y se retiraban de la mesa- Quería pedirte permiso de irme hoy mismo a Palestra, es que tengo algo que hacer.

-Está bien, le pediré a Tatsumi que te acerque allá… Pero ve ahora mismo a preparar tus cosas para irte.

-Vamos Saori- interrumpió Seiya- Mañana nosotros iremos a Palestra, podemos llevar sus cosas; déjalo que disfrute su última tarde antes de ir a la escuela. Claro, si es que él no tiene inconveniente de que empaquemos sus pertenencias- miró a Koga y le cerró un ojo.

-Ah, no hay problema si es que podrían hacerme ese favor- dijo el chico.

-Tienes suerte de que no puedo decirles que no- cedió Saori.

Durante un rato, Koga y Seiya se pusieron a entrenar un poco en la playa mientras Saori los observaba. Koga se dio cuenta que el Caballero Dorado era muy fuerte y disciplinado, pero no era tan rudo como Shaina a la hora de entrenar, más bien todo se lo llevaba como si jugaran pero con un aprendizaje.

-Oye Koga, ya está atardeciendo- le dijo el ex Pegaso- lo mejor será que vayas a ducharte, no querrás verla así, todo sucio y sudado.

El joven asintió y le dijo a "su madre" que se alistaría para irse. Se dirigió a la casa mientras Seiya y Saori lo observaban. El Caballero se paró detrás de ella y le dijo- Lo has criado muy bien- puso su mano en su hombro.

-Ha sufrido mucho y no puedo más que darle todo mi cariño. Sólo espero que pueda ser muy feliz ¿no te contó lo de su "amigo"?

-Algo así- respondió Seiya, no quería romper la confianza que Koga le tuvo- Ya es todo un jovencito, estoy seguro que esa chica apreciará sus nobles sentimientos.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que sufriera de amor, como nosotros…- Seiya se paró frente a ella y la sujetó entre sus brazos- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica.

-Sigo mi propio consejo

-Pero sabes que nosotros no podemos…- intentó decir Saori.

-Bah… Ya me estoy haciendo viejo, he librado tantas batallas que ya no tengo miedo de lo que puedan pensar los demás…

-Pero la ira de los dioses…

-Nos hemos enfrentado a ellos en tantas ocasiones y hemos salido bien librados que una más no sería nada. Además, yo estoy enamorado de Saori no de Athena; y finalmente, ellos tienen la culpa por haberte hecho tan hermosa…

-Seiya…

-Bueno, al único familiar al que le temo es a "tu hijo", no sé si le agrade la idea de que te corteje, aún es joven pero muy fuerte, vaya que golpea duro.

-Creo que él lo entenderá- respondió la chica.

-Sólo espero estar a su altura y ser un buen padre para él.

-Lo serás…- declaró la chica. Se acercaron y se besaron.

Después de unos segundos de un tierno beso, él declaró- Vaya, no estuvo nada mal para ser nuestro primer beso.

-Ah Seiya… ¿recuerdas cuando me salvaste de Jamián de Cuervo y de Shaina?

-Sí…- respondió sin comprender el comentario.

-Ven…- lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la playa- Tengo que contarte algo que sucedió ese día…

Koga, por su parte, se aseó como nunca. Tatsumi lo acercó a Palestra sin dejar de quejarse por la presencia de Seiya en la casa. Pero Koga no prestaba atención, él sólo pensaba en Yuna mientras repasaba en su mente los consejos de Seiya y de "su madre".

Al acercarse al lugar de la cita le volvió ese involuntario temblor. Mientras se acercaba vio una pequeña flor y la cortó. En su mente ensayaba las palabras que le diría al verla y darle ese sencillo regalo. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión se quedó parada intentando formular un plan: No, haz lo que dijo Seiya, se natural… se natural… se natural- pensaba.

-Llegas tarde- dijo de pronto una voz femenina. Yuna apareció de la nada de un árbol.

Koga se sorprendió y soltó la flor sin querer: ¡Rayos!- pensó.

-Ah… lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte- se disculpó la chica.

Al verla, Koga avanzó y pisó accidentalmente la flor- No te preocupes, tienes razón… llegué tarde- notó que soltó la flor y que la pisó: Doble rayos- pensó. Se agachó nervioso a levantarla, luego intentó ocultarla mientras le arreglaba los pétalos que sobrevivieron al pisotón.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven.

-Nada… sólo… rayos… todo me sale mal…- hablaba atropelladamente.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Yuna se acercó a él.- ¿Y esa flor? ¿Es para mí?- preguntó.

-Sí… digo no… es que lo era pero…- se dejó caer para sentarse en el pasto- Seiya me dijo que fuera natural, y que me dejara llevar por lo que siento, pero soy un tonto y arruiné todo.

Yuna se agachó y al tenerla tan cerca Koga se perdió en sus ojos azules- Es una flor muy linda, no me importa que la pisaras sin querer.

Koga sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y sin esperarlo, Yuna se acercó a él y le dio un beso, el primero para ambos.

-El Caballero de Sagitario tiene razón… debemos llevarnos por lo que sentimos y desde hace mucho eso es lo que sentía…- le confesó la chica también con un sonrojo. Tomó la flor aplastada, más que nada apreciando el detalle.

Se pusieron de pie mirándose a los ojos. Así emprendieron camino hacia Palestra tomados de la mano, aún sonrojados por su primer beso.

_**FIN** _

_CULPO A SUKI90 POR IMPULSARME INVOLUNTARIAMENTE A ESCRIBIR UN KOGAxYUNA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO_


End file.
